hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Yuda
; : Yuda (also romanized as Juda) is the successor of Nanto Kōkaku Ken (南斗紅鶴拳, South Dipper Crimson Crane Fist) style and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Holy Fists of Nanto), bearing the destiny of the "Star of Enchantment or Beauty" ((妖星, Yōsei) which is also referred to as the "Star of Betrayal" (裏切りの星, Uragiri no Hoshi). : Known as the infamous traitor of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Yuda betrayed them in order to ally himself with Raoh, along with 27 subordinate branches of Nanto Seiken. It was later revealed that Yuda was manipulated by Souther into doing so, and this consequently plunged the Nanto Rokusei Ken into chaos. In his vain and treacherous nature, Yuda keeps a harem of concubines who are forced to worship his beauty, and he is more than willing to sacrifice his underlings for his own advantage. : In the past, Yuda kidnapped Mamiya on her 20th birthday, murdering her parents before her eyes and making her part of his harem, until she eventually escaped. When Rei discovered this, he challenged Yuda to avenge Mamiya's honor. Yuda was hiding a deep envy of Rei prior to the apocalypse, feeling that Rei's beautiful Nanto Suichō Ken had overshadowed his own fighting style. : Aware that Rei had only days to life, Yuda used his wiles to avoid confrontation until Rei was on the brink of death. However, when the time came, he discovered Rei's life had been extended by Toki, making him no match for Rei's revitalized strength and determination. Not prepared to be outdone, Yuda made his minions destroy the dam in Mamiya's Village, using the flood to restrict Rei's graceful footwork. Yuda appeared to have turned the tables until Kenshiro blocked the dam which allowed Rei to perform Hishō Hakurei and finish the fight. : After his defeat, Yuda embraces the feelings of respect and admiration for his enemy and kills himself with Rei's hands. In death, he concedes that Rei was the greater man. Rei Gaiden : In the spinoff Rei Gaiden, we are introduced to a young Yuda after he has been named Nanto Kōkaku Ken successor, and his early rivalry with Rei. He baits Rei into a fight, which is interrupted by Rofu, and later plots Rei's demise with Amiba, who wishes to become Nanto Suichō Ken successor. Yuda's heart is stolen after witnessing Rei's Hien Ryūbu at the Cliff of Darkness. : After the nuclear war, Yuda launches a siege on the city of Asgarzul, however, his thousand strong army is annihilated single-handedly by Rofu, and Yuda is left licking his wounds. He reappears at the Nanto Seitoden with the rest of the Nanto Rokusei Ken to watch Rei's battle with Rofu. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: B * Power: 3 * Speed: 4 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 5 * Charisma: 3 Trivia * His character was named after Judas Iscariot. * His design may have been based on Boy George. Although he's most likely based on Dee Snider, Twisted Sister 's vocalist. Gallery File:Yudamanga.jpg File:Ornl pic8.jpg File:Yuda12.jpg File:Yuda.jpg vlcsnap-2011-09-29-22h28m15s198.png File:Yuda2.jpg|A impostor,posing as Yuda. File:Yuda_dead.jpg|Yuda dies File:Young_Yuda_(Rei_Gaiden).jpg|Young Yuda in Rei Gaiden File:Young_Yuda_2(Rei_Gaiden).jpg|Young Yuda in Rei Gaiden cont. File:Young_Yuda_3_(Rei_Gaiden).jpg|Young Yuda in Rei Gaiden cont. File:Yuda_ten_no_haoh.jpg|Yuda in Ten no Haoh File:Juda (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Juda (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Juda (Atomiswave).jpg File:yuda.JPG File:Yuda_(Rei_Gaiden).jpg|Yuda in Rei Gaiden Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Ten no Haoh characters Category:Sōkoku no Garō characters Category:Characters killed by Rei Category:Minions of Raoh